


【撸扎鱼】pretending it was rain

by hnan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnan/pseuds/hnan
Summary: Summary：Love camefor us from the sky ,pretending it was rain提前祝梅老师生日快乐！继续给梅老师拉郎~预警：撸扎，撸鱼，扎堆扎。矮凳走心，吉鲁生性爱撩没发现自己走心，梅老师助攻，跟吉鲁只是肉体关系兼老朋友。PwP，特别狗血，混乱邪恶，点进去看就不要骂我。





	【撸扎鱼】pretending it was rain

00  
伦敦德比结束后，吉鲁在球员通道遇见了厄齐尔。转会以后不怎么有见面的机会，近期厄齐尔上场的机会不多，新闻里见到的次数也少了。这个月份的伦敦并没有很冷，厄齐尔却已经穿起厚外套，拉链拉到下巴，露出愈发尖削一张脸，大眼睛向上瞟他，看着有点孩子气的调皮。吉鲁感到惊喜，就像打开橱柜见到一盒旧糖果，撕下包装味道依然很好。他左右看看没有人，伸手去给厄齐尔整整衣领，其实衣领服帖，他就是忍不住想碰碰他。  
厄齐尔抿着嘴露出点好笑的表情，问他想我了啊？  
“没见到的时候不觉得，”法国男人的语调天生浸着款款深情，“见到了才觉得真的好久不见。”  
他们相视而笑，戳破最后一点点陌生的气泡。  
走廊另一端有人招呼，吉鲁提高音量应了一声，手仍放在厄齐尔的脖颈后没有收回，前队友见面打个招呼，拍拍肩膀，再正常不过。  
“我该走了，”吉鲁凑到他耳边低声发出邀约，“晚上来我家？”  
这就不是正常队友的范畴了。

01  
吉鲁在鞋柜边发现了另外一个尺码的运动鞋。  
客厅里没有开灯，也没有动静，看起来没在打游戏或者看电影，他想去楼上卧室找人，路过沙发瞟见窝着地一团黑影，头埋进靠枕里，像是睡着了。  
吉鲁隔着沙发扶手俯身看着团成一团的人，他知道此刻明智的做法是前往卧室找到充电器给手机充电开机，但是他没忍住伸手将他滑上去的T恤拉平，盖住朦胧暮色中露出的一小截软软的腰腹。  
这个动作惊扰了浅眠或是决意装睡的人，始作俑者的手被另一只热乎乎的手抓住，躺着地人翻身坐起顺带将吉鲁拉上沙发。  
吉鲁将下巴放在他的肩窝，贴着耳朵问他：“来多久了？不是明天中午到？”  
对方也小声回答，仿佛担心惊扰了房间里沉静的气氛：“下午活动取消了，改签了早一班的飞机。”  
“这么心急？”吉鲁发出低沉笑声，声带震颤经由相贴的皮肉如实传导到另一人侧颈。  
“你不急？”阿扎尔伸手向下摸索，如愿听到对方加重的喘息。  
通常往下的画面就进展到少儿不宜了，但是吉鲁还没完全烧掉脑子，他克制着拉开阿扎尔的手，试图正经一点，忽然间又有点不知道怎么开口，现在去给手机充电然后给厄齐尔发消息还来得及吗。他想到厄齐尔冷冷淡淡的侧脸，大大的眼睛难以分辨是放空还是瞪人，如果他已经出门了再让他回去肯定别想有下回。  
可此刻怀里还软软拱着一个，吉鲁的思维也逐渐软化，并且严重影响他的四肢，使他无法从这一抱绵软的棉花糖中抽身，反而去找充电线插手机屁股。吉鲁挣扎着试图寻找两全的办法，棉花糖和冰淇淋，他塌着嗓子犹犹豫豫开口：“也不全是…”  
阿扎尔从他怀里探出上半身，开玩笑般地询问：“难道我来的不是时候？你有约了？”  
他分明是调笑的口气，吉鲁却郑重地点头。

02  
厄齐尔在吉鲁家的鞋柜旁也发现一双小尺码的鞋子。  
守在一边的吉鲁露出讨好般的笑容：“手机没电了，没来得及告诉你增值服务——买一赠一。”  
厄齐尔困惑地盯着他，并且这困惑肉眼可见地转化成冷漠，吉鲁只得据实相告：“本来艾登——艾登 阿扎尔，周末准备过来，但是提前到了一晚。”  
厄齐尔当然认识阿扎尔，甚至可以扯上很多关系，比如以往同城德比的对头，各自队伍的头牌，再扯远点还可以说阿扎尔现在效力厄齐尔的老东家，接过曾经他的球场搭档身披的7号球衣。  
“他同意了？”厄齐尔眼中几乎闪烁着八卦的光芒，比利时人从西班牙飞到伦敦过周末只为打火包？吉鲁虽然品相技术颇佳——但也没到全欧洲独此一份的程度。  
而吉鲁选择的措辞则相对谨慎：“之前还在切尔西的时候，我跟他说可以试试三个人，他没反对。”  
厄齐尔想起之前在巴塞罗那，皮克关于他们二人体型和适配性的忧虑（“不好下屌”），又在脑内对比了阿扎尔的身材和吉鲁的物件，诚恳地表示：“您可真禽兽。”

03  
吉鲁洗完澡出来，厄齐尔和阿扎尔已经在床上赤条条的滚成一团，仿佛完全遗忘了房子的主人。吉鲁不知道这个场面从何而来，但他相当乐意，当下也不心急，敞着浴巾大大咧咧坐在床的一角颇有性致地旁观。  
阿扎尔俯下身来跟厄齐尔接吻，缓慢又色情，同时按照这个节奏晃起腰，贴着厄齐尔下身相互摩擦，一下下从头到根地磨蹭，渐渐勾勒出整根长度。  
厄齐尔伸出手去沿着他的大腿根揉搓，同样不紧不慢，故意将动作做得细致琐碎，勾出三分快意十二分地痒，起初阿扎尔享受着这样温情的抚弄，犹带着嬉戏地意味同他互相撩拨，但渐渐地开始不耐起来，他呻吟着加重摆腰的力道和幅度，催促厄齐尔继续开拓。  
厄齐尔胡乱向上摸索到阿扎尔的臀缝——心中犹在品评这足坛著名的屁股的手感，尽量尝试 “旋转着按压、扩张”而不得要领，他不惯做此事，向来有人为他代劳，此刻这炙热的内里紧致又生涩，而他不是太过冒进引发一阵抽气的喘息，就是太过缓慢保守而使挑剔的家伙夹紧内壁暗暗催促，当下的体验让厄齐尔感到新奇又麻烦，他眼角染着大面积的红晕竭力回忆那些令人愉悦的技巧，尝试再加一根手指继续向内里试探，仿佛在开拓一片新的疆域。  
而吉鲁已经光顾过这乐园无数次了，他清楚内里的每一道褶皱，留恋每一寸嫩肉的吮吸，他是如此熟悉，以致没由来地愤怒——现在深入其中的两根手指如何知道怜惜，又怎懂得体会乐事？  
吉鲁低骂了一句靠过去，双手握住阿扎尔的腰侧钳制着他，沉甸甸的性器在他臀缝胡乱戳刺下湿漉的痕迹，一部分的吉鲁心知自己不该这样急躁，另一部分的吉鲁催促着——你本该是主导这场性事的那个人，你怎么舍得置身之外？而那交缠律动的身体、若有若无的呻吟都逼迫得他越发毛躁，甚至没耐心抹上更多地润滑液，就将阴茎一口气塞进在紧热的穴口。  
阿扎尔仿佛溺水一般仰起脖颈，渴求着稀薄的空气，厄齐尔的两根手指和吉鲁的阴茎都挤里面，快感和痛感交叠着像鞭子一样催促抽打着他，他无助地哆嗦着，与厄齐尔摩擦在一起的阴茎渗出小股前液。  
他夹得太紧，吉鲁在那片黏腻的包裹里行进艰难，便腾出一只手来，向下摸索到他们相贴的阴茎，一下下重重地从头捋到根部，在他耳边又潮又热的呼气，哄骗他放松，后面却带着那两根手指急促地撞向内里。  
厄齐尔陷在其中的手指如实传达着柔软的内里和硬挺的柱体，连带在一波又一波撞击下不由自主地颤动，既像他在这潮热的包裹中戳刺，又像隔着一层皮肉正被寸寸插入，快感如同浮在云端又如同飘在水面，他置身映在水里的云天。  
吉鲁肉揉搓着他的臀肉直至发红，反复换着角度沉重地撞击，在阿扎尔的脖颈烙下星星点单的吻痕，他粗重地喘着气，每一下撞击都带起淫糜的水声与拍击声，淹没了阿扎尔低声呻吟，快感冲击着他的头脑使得他无法思考，听不清阿扎尔絮絮诉说地内容让他简单而直白地暴躁，他掰过阿扎尔的下巴，几乎不经大脑说出：“你想要的就是这样对吧？他妈的只想被人——”  
转过头来的阿扎尔脸上泛着潮红，神情混杂迷惘与快乐，他眼中闪动着水光，情绪却直白而热烈，唇齿开合：“奥利，奥利……”

04  
厄齐尔洗澡的时候，吉鲁赤裸着身体毫不避讳地走进来，他的身材是是真的好，厄齐尔的不自觉在他腰胯间流连。  
吉鲁也站到花洒下，他从后面贴住厄齐尔，手掌暗示性地在他臀部流连，说：“你今天是不是没有尽兴，要不要……”  
厄齐尔按住他四处撩拨的手，退一步走出水淋的范围，靠在洗手台前与吉鲁面对面，他扬起下巴示意屋内，问：“还想有下次吗”？”  
吉鲁迟疑，说不准他是问哪种喜欢、也说不准这种时候何出此问，厄齐尔的思路他在球场上经常跟不上，在场下更是难以揣摩，但是秉承事实点个头肯定不会出错。  
厄齐尔又露出八卦脸，继续问：“还想有下次吗？”  
吉鲁再次实事求是，点头称是。  
“那就不要再搞这些。”这话说的莫名其妙，吉鲁似懂非懂，直觉其中有隐喻，但是有点涉及到他还没想明白也不太敢触及的方面使他不愿意深想。  
“电视剧里面伤心都会下雨，”厄齐尔几下穿好浴衣，拿过毛巾定在头上，走到浴室门前又转过头，神神秘地补充，“现实不会。没有那么明显的征兆。”  
留吉鲁一人在劈头盖脸的热水中若有所思。

【fin】


End file.
